leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Bean
Poké Beans (Japanese: ポケマメ Poké Bean) are a introduced in Generation VII that is usually fed to . They also have other uses, such as roasting to make coffee. The beans can sprout into Poké Beanstalks, which drop more beans, like on Poké Pelago's Isle Abeens. In the games Poké Beans come in three different varieties, the first two of which each have seven different colors. The beans' colors are never referred to directly, but they essentially correspond to the different colors of a rainbow: red, indigo, blue, green, yellow, violet, and orange. The colors are primarily aesthetic differences and have no bearing on their effectiveness for any given use. The player can have a maximum of 255 of each different kind of bean. Poké Beans can be obtained in a variety of ways. The Poké Beanstalk on Poké Pelago's Isle Abeens will occasionally drop beans on an ongoing basis. Occasionally, one of the player's Pokémon visiting Poké Pelago may also find a bean for the player. When Poké Pelago is fully developed, Mohn will give the player 10 Rainbow Beans. If the player sends out Bean Bottles, they may also receive Bean Bottles back, although this usually only balances out the number that were used to send a Bean Bottle. Mohn will also exchange the rarer varieties of beans for Plain Beans on his Raft Hut. Outside of Poké Pelago, the player can also receive a dozen Plain Beans once a day from the Pokémon Center Café. The player can also find Patterned Beans at . Poké Beans can mainly be used in two places: in Pokémon Refresh and at Poké Pelago. In Pokémon Refresh, the player can feed any variety of Poké Bean to their Pokémon to increase their Affection. In Poké Pelago, Poké Beans have a few uses. Plain Beans can be used to develop Poké Pelago's islands, feeding the Pokémon that do the work. They can also be used to fill Bean Bottles, which require seven Plain Beans. Any variety of Poké Bean can also be placed into an island's Poké Bean crate to temporarily enhance that island's function. The owner of the Pokémon Center Café will also reward the player with Rare Candies if they have fed enough Poké Beans to all of their Pokémon. Pokémon that cannot eat Poké Beans A few Pokémon cannot be fed Poké Beans in Pokémon Refresh. Artwork In the anime Poké Beans first appeared in Partner Promises!, where and bought some from a shopping mall in Hau'oli City. Later in the episode, Ash was seen giving a Poké Bean to while the two were spending time on Treasure Island. A plateful of Poké Beans appeared in A Dream Encounter!, where Ash and his classmates tried to offer them to Nebby, but like almost all of the other foods offered to it, they were rejected by the Nebula Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poké Beans debuted in the . showed one to in an attempt to describe Faba's physical appearance. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可豆 |zh_cmn=寶可豆 / 宝可豆 |da=Pokébønne |nl=Pokéboon |fi=Poképapu |fr=Poké Fève |de=Pokébohne |it=Pokégiolo |ko=포켓콩 Poké Kong |no=Pokébønne |pl=Pokéfasolka |ru=Поке-Боб Poké-Bob |es=Pokéhaba |sv=Pokéböna |pt_br=Poké Feijão }} See also * Poké Puff * Pokéblock * Poffin Category:Pokémon world Category:Food de:Pokébohnen fr:Poké Fève ja:ポケマメ zh:寶可清爽樂#寶可豆